HANS KIRANOKO Unit User Guide and Manual
Congratulations! You've brought yourself a HANS KIRANOKO unit, read this manual If you don't want his type of music bursting your ears. Techincal Specifications Name: Hans Kiranoko (Also responds to Kiranoko Lord and Master, Moonlight, and angrily to Austrian boy) Age: 12, 23, 32 (depending on which version) Place of Manufacture: Berlin, Germany Height: 140 cm Weight: 100 kg Your Unit comes with the following One black hoodie 2 pairs of blue jeans 6 Rammstein CDs Other German Rock CDs A diary A sparkly pair of jeans Headphones A iPod Touch with it's language set to German (no, you may not change it) Removal from Packaging Put a bar of Milka on the box, he would smell it and wake up then eat it Get an ALDA KIRANOKO unit to wake him up Tickle, rub, or even touch his abdomen, bare by lifting up his shirt, but this will make nearby ALDA KIRANOKO units nearly kill you for harrassing their brother. Programming German goth-rock singer: He has a good singing voice TV critic: He is a good TV critic also Your unit comes with the following modes Goth (default) Brotherly (default) Leader (default) Serious (locked) Angry (locked) HANS KIRANOKO units are usually leader-like, the units' favorite band is Rammstein, and other German rock, they can also be brotherly around ALDA units, they can also be very cold hearted, such as letting their siblings attack visitors. Also, DO NOT tickle this unit, he is ticklish, and tries his best to punch you in the face, and touch and rub his bare abdomen, even If he is hungry or asleep, it is a sensitive-zone. His Serious mode is only unlocked if their are a sibling in trouble, and they will give out orders only once to you, they won't ask you again His angry mode is unlocked if he finds out an ALDA unit was killed, or a GIUSEPPE TODARO unit enters his room and looks at his diary, a MARSHALL unit died from this mode from the unit. Relationships with other units ALDA KIRANOKO: This unit is the younger sister of this unit, they are loved by eachother and HANS units refuse to attack this unit SATOKO KIRANOKO: These units are 1 year younger than them, these units are one of this unit's bodyguards, the other being the SETSUKO unit SETSUKO KIRANOKO: The twin sister of the SATOKO units, these units will protect Hans when possible. Cleaning This unit is capable of cleaning himself, just don't go into his room when he's getting dressed, just don't, If you let a GIUSEPPE TODARO unit in his room when he's getting dressed, Your GIUSEPPE TODARO unit will be destroyed the second it happens Feeding This unit likes salad, Onigiri prepared with salad (something from his twin sisters) and German sweets, he will not eat meat, certain nuts, and tomatoes, but he lets his sister eat tomatoes, but he can't touch tomatoes Rest Sleep patterns are normal Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) Q: My HANS unit is playing music at high volume, it's very distracting and rude! A: Don't worry, this is apart of Hans' personality Q: How do I understand my unit If he speaks German A: A translation device is sold separately Q: Help! My unit is refusing to eat and he hasn't eaten for days now, what should I do?! A: Oh dear, that happens often, that happens If he eats too much and gains weight and starves himself until he reaches his normal weight again, so don't worry! Troubleshooting Q: My HANS unit is wearing a dress, is shorter, and has longer hair and looks like him, but she speaks Italian instead of German! A: OOPS! We sended you an ALDA unit, they look like their fratello alot. Q: My HANS unit is saying "Ihr Glück, ist nicht mein Glück, ist es mein Unglück" what does it mean? A: He's saying "Your happiness, is not my happiness, it is my misery" HANS units suffer from depression, try giving him Pocky sticks (he gets most of his favorite foods from his sisters) Category:Fanfics Category:Humor Fanfics Category:Parody Fanfics